


Expanding

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n takes care of Sam after the mess their daughter created.





	Expanding

“Dean, just hurry up. I can’t let her see me like this”.

You heard the hushed whisper, walking down the corridor and peering into the kitchen.

You stifled a laugh at the sight of Sam sat in a chair, Dean standing behind him, trying to fix the mess that was his hair.

“Well, why the hell did you do it in the first place?” Dean groaned.

The words quietened, but you made out a_ ‘shut up, Dean’,_ before tiptoeing round to the other door and standing behind them both.

You watched Dean struggle for a few minutes, before sneaking up behind him, your arms hovering at his sides, before digging in to tickle him lightly.

Of course, Dean being Dean, jumped up and began giggling like a moron, falling to the floor as you continued your assault on him.

Eventually, the tears that were running down his face indicated that maybe you should stop, especially when he said he was gonna pee his pants.

Helping him up, you kissed his cheek and watched him walk away, leaving you to deal with Sam.

He was looking right at you, his face red with embarrassment.

You smiled at him, walking behind him and wrapping your arms around his neck, leaning your cheek against his.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Sam let out a nervous chuckle, before he explained.

“Well, you know how Izzie is. She wanted to play dress up. Which kinda turned into ‘messing with my hair and putting mommy’s make up on daddy’. I told her not to, but she begged. And…”

“And you just can’t say no to her, can you?” you teased, turning your face and placing a kiss on his cheek, the overused blush making his cheeks look like tomatoes.

“Come on, mister. I’ll fix you up”.

“God, the makeup, I get. But surely you should’ve stopped her when she came to the hair?”

Sam shrugged, holding your waist as you straddled him on the bed, trying your hardest to get the layers of tape, ribbons, bows and the damn knots your daughter had made in his hair, out.

“Ok, I think we’re gonna have to cut it”.

“What?” he whispered, the pain evident on his face.

You stared at him for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter, your head on his shoulder as your body shook.

“Oh my god! You’re face. You should’ve seen it”.

You were out of breath already, but when his lips touched yours, you couldn’t care less about that.

You kissed him back, your hands in his knotted hair as he gripped your hips tighter with his large hands, holding your body to his.

Once you felt faint, you pulled back, your lungs screaming for air.

Taking in a large breath, you looked back down, getting your breathing back as he smiled up at you, a childish grin on his face.

He looked so beautiful right now.

The way his eyes were shining, with happiness and the smile on his face illuminating everything.

Even his hair, looking like a birds nest, made your heart flutter, knowing that it was the daughter you had with him who did it. 

The daughter who came from your love, for this man. 

This perfect man.

“I love you, Sammy”.

“I love you too”, he replied, burying his face into the crook of your neck, placing a few kisses there.

You squirmed at the feeling, his breath tickling you, but you kept yourself together.

“Stop, idiot. I need to fix this mess”, you sighed, getting back to removing all the shit that was in his hair.

It took you almost an hour before you were finally done.

Running your hands through his soft hair, you could feel a few knots here and there, but nothing you couldn’t fix easily with a comb.

“Ok, I’ll finish later. I need to go see Izzie”, you stated, getting off his lap and walking to the door.

His hand clamping around your arms made you stop, turning to look at your husband, who stood over you.

“What?”

“I just-maybe-you know, we should give her someone else to play with, instead of me?”

You raised your eyebrows, a smirk on your face.

“Sammy Winchester. Are you trying to tell me you want another kid?”

He blushed, looking to the floor like a scolded child.

You stepped forward, your arms snaking around his waist, leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose.

“Thought you’d never ask”, you whispered, winking at him.

His smile grew as he picked you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he carried you to the bed.

Your daughter could wait. She could spend a few hours with Uncle Dean.

Right now, you were going to be a little busy trying to add to your family.

You just hoped she wouldn’t hear any of the noises you knew Sam would inevitably draw from you. 


End file.
